Twenty-five Minutes
by Felix and Tamora
Summary: He's been waiting outside of their bedroom for twenty five minutes. Where could Tammy have gone?


**Well, we're back. Now Tammy, no more writing without me, alright honey?**

_**Whatever Felix. **_

**You're lap is comfy :)**

_**...Really Felix? My lap is comfy. And you even added a smiley face. That's great. Creep the readers out just a little more why don't you. -_- Anyw**__**ay, here's the story...**_

**:| Okay, Tammy. This is set in Normal POV just so you know. So enjoy!**

* * *

"Tammy open the door please!"

...

"Tamora, are you alright?"

...

"Please open the door!" Felix cried out as he rapidly knocked on their bedroom door. There was still no answer. He groaned and slumped his shoulders. He knew that she wasn't mad. Tamora's birthday was a week ago and Valentine's day wasn't for another two months. He hadn't missed anything major.

In fact, he didn't miss anything at all. Not anything that he could recall anyway...

Once he got home, Tamora had said that she was going to use the bathroom and wound up upstairs door at _least_ twenty minutes before Felix started to get suspicious. He guessed that she had went to bed and was so tired that she mistaken the word bed for bath.

Little did he know that Tamora wasn't even in their bedroom.

* * *

She had exactly fifteen minutes until Felix would return home from fixing that small shack that Ralph and Q*Bert made.

Tamora got everything ready to go. All she needed now was to distract her husband and set him off of her trail.

"Tam, I'm home!"

Tamora smiled and went into the living room. "Hey Fix-It. How was your day?" She bent down and kissed his cheek. Felix blushed brightly and giggled a little. "I-uh-you know...the usual."

Chuckling a little, Tamora stood to her full height and started to walk upstairs. "I'll be right back, need to wash my hands. In the upstairs bathroom."

While she was up there, Tamora slipped out of her armor and into a small black dress that barley passed her knees. She glanced at herself in the mirror and smiled. Not once in the week that she had been plugged in did she wear any thing girly. But ever since she had met Felix, she decided to at _least_ dress a little more...lady like. And besides, it was nice to get out of her gore encrusted armor every once in a while.

Especially when they were alone and she got the chance to wear something a little more comfortable than heavy military issued clothing.

But she knew that Felix thought that she was beautiful, or in his words, "You look amazingly dynamite in anything you wear and or don't, sweetie."

She smiled slightly. He was so old fashioned...but that was one trait that she found most endearing about her tiny, yet adorable, husband.

Looking around the room, she sprinted over to the window and climbed out of it. Her next destination: The living room.

* * *

Felix had been standing at their bedroom door now for twenty five minutes and not a peep from the other side. Nothing was heard besides the sound of the air conditioner going on and off every once in a while. He pressed his ear up to the door and listened for any noise. Still nothing.

"Come on Tammy. Please let me in..."He tried once more until he finally decided to leave.

Felix dragged his feet across the wooden floor of the second story to the house and slowly walked to the staircase. Once he got there, he gently gripped the railing and bowed his head as he descended downwards towards the living room.

* * *

Tamora heard Felix knock once more on their bedroom door from the living room. She tried her hardest not to burst out into a fit of roaring laughter.

She instantly froze when she heard the wooden staircase creak. Pondering for a moment, she forgot what to say when he finally reached the bottom of the stairs. Once she remembered, Tamora crossed her legs over each other and stretched one of her long arms across the back of the couch as she awaited Felix's response.

There he was...

* * *

Felix stood frozen to his spot at the sight before him.

After all of that time he spent waiting at their bedroom door for Tamora to emerge, here she was. Sitting in a small black dress with no sleeves, cross legged, one arm across the back of the couch. But only seconds later he let his eyes wonder across the living room and noticed the dimness in lighting, candles scattered across almost every flat surface, wine on the coffee table with special glasses holding the liquid.

He then set his attention back towards his wife. She had a sexy smirk plastered across her face as they made much wanted eye contact.

"Tammy-Jean..." Felix mused as he was beckoned over to her.

Tamora wrapped her arms tightly around his middle and reeled him in for a long, suggestive kiss. "Happy anniversary, Fix-It..."

Felix's eyes widened as he looked into Tamora's eyes. When she smiled, Felix smiled back and nuzzled her neck before layering a series of sweet little kisses along her jawline and collarbone.

"Happy anniversary, Tam."

* * *

**I think that you're trying to tell me something, Tam...I just have no clue what...**

**_...I just had you write an entire story about our anniversary..._**

**Yes, you did. But I don't understa-wait...was today...? OH MY LAND! Tammy-Jean, sweetie, I forgot our nine month anniversary, didn't I?**

_**-_- You did? Wow, I had no idea...**  
_

**Oh honey! I am so sorry. I love you** *kiss* **I ****love you ***kiss* **I love you ***kiss*

*Breathes heavily* **_I get it Fix-It. I love you too. Happy anniversary._**

**Happy anniversary, honey!**


End file.
